Past,Future, and Alternate Universes
by Cashagon
Summary: Five years after defeating Ultron, the Next Avengers encounter three heroes from an alternate universe. After learning of their reason for being in their world, they join together to fight Hiro-Kala. But things don't go as planned. Stuck in the past and scattered across the Nine Realms? Can they save themselves and stop history from changing? Or repeating?
1. Don't Break the Infinity Gauntlet

**Hi, this is my first fanfiction. but don't take that as an excuse to go easy on me. And don't take THAT as an excuse to totally flame and hate on my work. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Note: Slightly edited. And I forgot the disclaimer, woops. I own nothing! Not even the computer I'm currently using...**

 **.**

Chapter 1

Don't Break the Infinity Gauntlet

.

 _AU, Nevada Desert_

 _._

Hiro-Kala stood at the top of a mesa. He was staring at a green mass at the bottom. The mass had been a being of incredible strength and been.

"Hiro-Kala!",Hiro turned around to find his twin brother, Skaar. Ever since they were born from their mother's protected womb,(surrounded by lava) they had been very different. Skaar, an arrogent and cocky gladiater. While Hiro, since his birth, was forced to be a slave.

It was because of these differing life styles, that the two brothers didn't get along very well. It was also the reason why Hiro-Kala hated his father, the Hulk.

"What do you want, brother?", he glared at Skaar through his good eye. Half his face had been burned at birth (due to being surounded by lava).

"Why? Why did you kill our father?", tears were now staining his gray-skinned face. Fists balled, he tried to glare at his brother. But Skaar could only feel pity for him. Pity and mysterious love. Even though he had not kknkown Hiro personaly, he had loved the idea of a brother. He had fought for the right to meet him, hoping they could bond. And Hiro had used this. Hiro had tricked Skaar into using his influence to get them to Earth. Where he then hunted down their only living relative, and killed him.

"Why do you care?! Don't you reaize that he left us?! The only reason you an I are alive, is because he was the Green Emorer! Otherwise, we'd be dead!", Hiro tried to make it sound as though both of them had been veiwed in this way. But the truth was, only he was kept alive for this reason. Because of the strength he'd inherited from the Hulk, Skaar had never a need to worry about his well-being.

"Hey! Cry Baby! I think it's time for a time out!" said a youg women, who a moment ago had been trying to comfort the young hulk. She wore a mostly black bodysuit, with red at top. Web patterns could be seen on red portion. She shoots a string of webbing at Hiro. Hitting him in the face.

He pulls off the sticky substance with his ungauntleted hand,"And what was that suposed to accomplish?", Hiro was starting to get annoyed. But while he dosn't want to kill them, he might teleport them to China or something.

"Oh, nothing", Spider-Women is now looking quite smug, leaning on her left leg, "but it makes a lovely distraction, don't you think?"

Before he can process what she's saying, when he notices something tugging on his right arm. The Gauntlet!

He whips around to find Luna Maximoff on a hoverboard. She's grinning sheepishly, holding the Guantlet. Then she speeds off towards her friends.

Hiro-Kala leaps forward and grabs the board out from under her, sending her flying face-first into the ground. The Gauntlet skitters over the rocks.

At first, everyone freezes.

Then they all make a grab for the Guantlet. As they get a hold of an edge of it, they start to pull.

If there's one thing you should never do, it's break the Infinity Gauntlet. And that's what they did.

After an explosion of white light, they were gone.

The only thing left, was a small yellow gem imbedded into a peice of metal.


	2. Break-Ins and Bad Moods

**TheAnonymousUsual: Thank you for telling me where to find the right category.**

 **Crystal Prime: Just so there isn't any confusion, I just want to make it clear. This Spider-Women is Mayday Parker, daughter of Peter Parker and MJ Watson (now a Parker). And your right, the Infinity Gauntlet is too strong to be broken by a bunch of tugging. So I decided on a way make this work. I'll be something similar to what happened in an 'Avengers Assemble' comic I've read recently. What happens is Thanos gets ahold of a cosmic cube (not the Tesseract) and the Avengers get help from the Guardians of the Galaxy. Anyway, I don't want to spoil the story and tell you what I have planned. You'll just have to either read the comic or wait and see what I write.**

 **Thank you for taking the time to review my story. It really means a lot! The next chapter will be out Friday the 30th.**

.

Chapter 2

Break-Ins and Bad Moods

.

 _Earth-555326, New York City_

 _._

Meanwhile in the another universe, the Next Avengers had just finished their patrol of the city. They were now heading back to base. Avengers Tower.

As soon as New York City had been reclaimed from Ultron's forces, they had started construction of a new base. It was finished two years ago.

All three floors above the living room (an entire floor, including a large balcony) were used as living quarters. A room per hero, as well as extra for quests and future members (they planned ahead). directly below the living room, was the training room (taking up two whole floors). The training room used the latest Stark-Tech (though he had a little help from Pym). And below that, taking up two foors, is the Arc Reactor.

The rest was rented out to ordinary people. The Tower had become something akin to the Baxter building (which was still under re-consruction). People who lived there though didn't pay rent. The Tower has become a mini-comunity really. With cooks, housekeeping, at-home shopowners, ect. People all over the city were living like this. It helped keep things working smoothly.

But while some things were getting better, others were getting worse. Crime in peticular. It had gone from a zero to full-out gang wars. It didn't help that they possesed weapons made from robot parts.

So this is why the Next Avengers had been patroling. They had caught a couple crooks, ended a robbing, and broke up a dozen fights. But their work wasn't done yet. 'Cause just as they parked their vehicles in the underground hanger-

 _"Beeep! Beeep! Intruder Alert! Beeep! Beeep!",_ someone unwelcome was in the Tower.

"Looks like break-time will have to wait, Team," said a twenty-year old young man. He wore blue jeans, a high collared black jacket with red detailing, red gloves and knee-high boots, and a metal guantlet on his left arm. His name is James Roders, son of Captain America and Black Widow.

James ran to the telepods, the others right behind him. As they got in, their A.I. SAIRA (Sarcastic Artifical Intelligence Requireing Advil, certain members of the team were that annoying), went to the instant default, which would send them to the trouble zone.

.

* * *

 _._

 _Living Room_

 _._

"No, you idiot! I told you NOT to break in! NOT! As in 'DO NOT'!", yelled Spider-Woman. She was almost as loud as the alarms going off.

"Yeah, yeah. Just calm down", said Skaar, who was calmy sitting on the couch. He was currently in his human form. His skin is ash-grey, he has green pupils on black eyes, and long dark-brown hair. The only clothing he wore, loose-fitting brown shorts and animal skin boots.

Before Spider-Woman could retort, the Next Avengers appeared in front of them.

"This isn't what it looks like!", says Spider-Woman, her hands held in front of her, "Wait...What does this look like?"

"It looks like like two meta-humans and a mutant broke into a superhero HQ to sit on a couch", Luna was in a baf mood. Her two best friends (the male of the two was a recent event) had gotten her into trouble before (mostly Spider-Woman), but this was ridiculas. An alternate world! Seriously!? It took all her willpower to stop herself from yelling at them.

Luna Maximoff liked things to be simple. You could tell by the way she dressed. Blue jeans, tennis shoes, and a white shirt that said 'Empath'. A fair warning to those who didn't know what her powers were.

Luna sighed and blew a strand of blond hair out of her face. She could tell from the emotions of those in the room, that this was gonna take a while to explain.

 _Oh joy_ , thought Luna.

.

 **Reviews and suggestions are welcome! :-)**


	3. To Asgard!

Chapter 3

This Hostage Earth, Part 1

To Asgard!

.

 **Yeah! A new chapter! Thank you to all who have favorited and followed my story. It really means a lot to me. :-) Now, a little warning, this chapter is really a word for word of the first part of EMH episode, 'This Hostage Earth'. And, if your wondering where I'm getting the Earth IDs, go to** _/wiki/ **List_of_Marvel** _ **Universes.**_

 **Now, to the story!**

.

 _Unkown Location, Earth 8096_

 _._

The Masters of Evil have gathered together; waiting for the Enchantress, the Executioner, and Clay Gargoyle to return. The three had left about an hour ago to retrieve some very valuble idems.

"How much longer are we supposed to wait, Zemo?", asks a large scaly green gamma-beast.

"All will be revealed soon, Abomination", replies a regal looking man wearing a purple mask and golden crown.

A green portal opens then. Out of it, comes the Enchantress and the Executioner. Amora is holding a small bag.

"The time has come, mortals", she announces, "as promised."

She floats the bag over to Zemo. From it, he pulls out a small stone.

"Ahh, the Norn Stones you spoke of", Amora allows herself a small, knowing smile.

"How are a bunch of rocks supposed to help us take over the world?", demands an acid-gun toting, silver masked villian.

"The Stones are but the first step, Chemistro", Amora replise in an annoyed tone.

"And where is Clay Gargoyle?", asks Zemo, eyes narrowed.

"The battle was hard fought", her voice dissmisive, "he did not make it."

Zemo dosn't buy this for a second, but decides to turn his attention to the rest of his team, "Today! We become, Masters of Earth!"

While Zemo takes his moment of glory, Enchantress and Scurge exchange smug looks.

Things were about to get interesting.

* * *

 _._

 _Avengers Mansion, Assembly Room_

 _._

"Gentelemen, prepare to be amazed!"

"Ok."

"Well, this is for Thor mostly", apologizes Tony Stark; wearing his armour, minus helmet, "no offense Cap."

"Non taken", Steve Rodgers doubted he'd understand what Tony was going to show them anyway. He proceeded then to eat an apple he'd brought with him.

"You were saying, Ironman", prompts the Asgardian in question.

"Right. As you know, T'chala and I have been working on a way to get you back into Asgard. We think we've got it", Tony then activates a hologram of a machine over the table. It looks like a safe door.

"I do not see how this, _machine_ , can peirce the veil between Midgard and the other realms", Thor looks doubtably at the hologram.

"What we need is a weak spot. A place where the two points overlap", the hologram shifts to show two overlapping walls with the machine between them, "You", the hologram uses an apple to represent a person, "go in here", the apple goes through the machine, "you come out in Asgard."

Steve looks at his apple for a moment before looking up,"Not to rain on your parade, Tony. But I saw the same thing, back in my day. It worked too."

Tony couldn't believe his ears, "W-where?!"

As soon as Wasp joined them after her last attemp at convincing Hank to stay, Steve began his story.

He told how he and Bucky had infiltrated a Hydra base, where a doomsday weapen was being made. It turned out the Red Skull was using a machine similar to Tony's to pull out monsters from another world. He was using collars to control them, for his own personal army.

"From your tale, Captain", says Thor thoughtfully, "It would appear that this, Red Skll, did indeed open a portal to the Asgardian realms. The creatures you described, they are familiar to me."

"Hang on", interrupts Tony from a control panel in the side of the table, "I've got satalite images coming in on Hydra base."

The holo display shows a location on a mini-Earth highlighted in red.

"JARVIS, trace the energy coming from that location", orders T'chala.

The image changes to show the energy readings represented by thermal images. **(A/N-think weather channel map)** Then it shows Earth segmented by golden lines of energy. Where the lines intersect, is highlighted in red. There is eight points in total.

"This spot", says Tony exictedly, "this is what I'm talking about. Where two planes are overlapping. Like interdimentional fault lines."

"Fancy", comments Wasp.

"So what are we looking at here?", asks Hawkeye. A little more serious than Jan.

"Vails", answers T'chala, "Vains of magical energy that runs through our world, connecting it to others. Or, as Ironman would say, paths of _other-dimensional_ energy that reveal weakspots between the dimentions. In this case, there are eight, not counting Earth."

"One for each Realm. It is said that the Nine Realms are inter-connected by Idrisel, The 'Tree of Life'", explains Thor.

"Big tree",says Hulk.

"Call it whtever you want, "interrupts Tony, "This, is how we're going to get you home", he ponts to the display.

 _"Alert! Dimentional energy flares in progress!",_ JARVIS reports.

"Something's affecting the energy at each of the locations! Except for one, That's in an active volcano", reports Tony, looking at the readings one another display.

Narrowing his eyes, Thor makes his way to the exit.

But Captain America stops him, "Thor, wait."

"Nay. If the threat is Asgardian, I will not allow it to put Midgard in jepardy again!", Thor replies.

"Well, we mortals certainly appriciate that", says Tony, voice dripping sarcasm, "but your on a team now, remember? Seven locations, seven Avengers. We're in this together."

Thor smiles gratefully at his teammates. No one except Jan, notices a certain someone's shadow by the door. All it betrays, as to who it belongs to, is a round head with two anteni.

The person leaves then. Before Jan can follow,Tony calls everyone over. Assinging everyone to a location.

It was time to disassemble.

.

 **AliciaRoseFantasy: Hope you enjoyed. This chapter is mainly here just so you know what's happening on this Earth.**

 **.**

 **Review please!**


	4. Pym is Annoying

_**"comm link"**_

 _thoughts and location_

 _"SAIRA"_

 _._

 **Woops. I accidently posted the chapter 3, twice. Here's the _real_ Chapter 4. Please forgive me?**

 _._

Chapter 4

Pym is Annoying

.

 _Earth-555326, Avengers Tower Living Room_

 _._

"So, let me get this straight", Hawkeye (Francis Barton, son of Clint Barton and Mockingbird) says pinching the bridge of his nose, "Your the daughter of Spider-Man", points to Spider-Woman, who's hanging from the ceiling vis web, "Your the daughter of the mutant Quicksilver", points to Luna, who's sitting on the couch between Skaar and Pym, "And your the son of the Hulk."

Thanks to Luna tuning down everyone's emotions, the two groups had avoided any fighting. Now they were just trying to figure out what was going on.

"If this be true", starts a female version of Thor, except she has a sword, "How then have we not heard of thee?"

"Yeah! And where were you when Ultron took over?", Demands Pym, shrinking and flying into Skarr's face. Only o fly behind Toruun after receiving a growl.

Rolling he eyes at the childish display, Luna answere, "Where we come from Ultron dosn't exist. I beleive that what happened was-"

"Alternate Universe", interrupts Spider-Woman flipping down to the floor, "I've been through this before."

"You have?", Luna asks, _She's never mantioned this before_ , she thinks.

"Totally. Didn't I tell you? Got to meet different versions me, helped save the multiverse... Anyway, there are billions of worlds out there. The Gauntlet must have brought us here when we broke it.", _Still not sure how we broke it though,_ she thought.

"That's why we came here", Says Skaar standing up, "Before we ended up here, I notice the Power Gem fall off. My brother, Hiro, will need to fix that. i have a feeling he'll come here."

"He'll need a power source big enough to-", starts Pym.

"The Arc Reactor!", exclaims Azari.

"You think he'll come here for the Reactor?", James asks.

Skaar nods.

James puts his hand to his comm, "Tony, lock down the Reactor Room. Now!

 _ **"What's goning on?", asks Tony.**_

"I'll explain later. but right now, we've got to lock everything down and evacuate the immediate area", he turn to the others, "Defense positions. Spider-Women, your with Hawkeye."

"Aye, aye captain!", she salutes.

"Luna-"

"I don't know how to fight!", she panics.

"-stay with Azari. And Skaar, your with me."

Skaar nods.

James actives his sheild, "As of now, you three are now Avengers. Everyone to your posts. Lord knows what will happen if Hiro-Kala gets to the recator. In fact-SAIRA?"

 _"Yes, James?", answers the AI._

"Begin calculations. I want to know what will happen if the Infinity Gauntlet comes in contact with the Arc Reactor."

 _"On it, James."_

"Alright then. Avengers, Assemble!"

.

* * *

.

 _12 hours, 27 minutes, and 41 seconds, later on the Roof_

 _._

"I'm bored!", Spider-Woman says, flopping to her back, "ow."

"Nobody said guard duty was fun", Hawkeye rolls his eyes at Spider-woman

 _ **"Hey, how's it going up there?", Pym's voice asks over the coms.**_

"Spidey's taking a nap on the helepad"

May (Spider-Woman's real name) raises her head and cocks an eyebrow, "'Spidey'?"

Hawkeye ignores her, "Yeah, it's pretty quiet up here."

 _ **"Same down here..."**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _._

 _Underground Hanger_

 _._

"And I think Toruun is starting to get annoyed at Luna", says Pym hovering over the south tunnel entrance, "Luna is acting a little like a robot. I think she dosn't like it down here."

 _ **"Ha! How long did it take to you figure that one out? Azari had to drag her kicking and screaming out of the living room", laughs Hawkeye.**_

In the background Pym can hear Spider-Woman saying something about her dad being called 'Spidey'.

Pym scrunches his brows.

"Any sign of Hiro-Kala?", asks a young King over the coms. He's wearing a sleeveless black body suit, a shaved head, and tatoos on his biceps that glow when he powers up.

 _ **"No'" James replies irritably.**_

"Pym been annoying you too?"

 _ **"I've gotten complaints from everyone but Hawkeye."**_

"Just give it a minute. I can see his mouth moving. But no one else's is moving. Sooo..."

 _ **"He's taking to Hawkeye", James finishes with a sigh, "Great... You know, one of these days-Hey! What's the big idea, Skaar?!"**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _Street Level_

 _._

"Put me down!", yells James as Skaar leaps to the nearest building.

He then puts James down and says, "He's here", he points up.

James looks to see a figure in the sky coming closer.

"I thank you for wanting to help me. But I need to face my brother alone."

"Skaar", James puts a hand on his shoulder, "you havn't been here long. From what you've told me, you havn't even known Spider-Woman and Luna that long. But you three are close, because it's not the length of a friendship that is it's strengeth. The same goes for a team."

"Your right", Skaar brushes off James' hand, "that's why I need to talk to him alone. I may not have known him for long, but he is my brother."

James nods, "Just remember, your not alone. Your an Avenger now and together, we are strong. Tell him, we'll do everything in our power to get all of you home. Without blowing up half of the city."

Skaar nods, but dosn't say anything.

James glances up at the approuching figure, "You should get going. The others and I will be on stand-by. Just in case."

Skaar's mouth curves at the corners, "Thank you."

He then jumps down to the street. Hiro lands ten feet away from him in the middle of the street.

"Hiro. We need to talk", says Skaar.

.

 **Ooo.** O.O **What do you think is gonna happen now?** **Please tell me what you think is gonna happen next. Again, sorry for the chapter mix up. And as a spur of the moment randomness, here's a question for you I've been meaning to ask you guys.**

 **When someone mentions the Boogie Man, what does he look like in your head? I personally imagine a cool black (as in the color of these bold letters) dude with sunglasses. When my mom says the Boogie Man did something, I say he's on vacation in Hawaii or something.**

 **See you all next tomarrow! Cash is out, peace!**


	5. Five Hiro-Kalas Fighting the Avengers

**Welcome back** **folks! Once again, sorry about the mishap with the chapters the week before. Can't believe I did that... Anyhow, here's a new chapter. And this one has the Next Avengers from good old(technically a possible future, so new)** **Earth-555326.**

 **Enjoy!**

.

Chapter 5

This Hostage Earth Part 2

Five Hiro-Kalas Fighting the Avengers

.

 _ **"Coms"**_

 _Thoughts and Locations_

 _"JARVIS"_

.

 _Earth-8096_ , _Arctic Circle_

 _._

Wasp landed her quinjet by a small ravine. She shrinks down into her pixie form and flys down into said ravine.

In an ice cave at the bottom, she finds a glowing stone with a symbol on it.

"Hey, guys, I've found some kind of glowey, magic looking rock", she says into her ID Card, "Hang on, I'm gonna go check it out."

She flys in closer. But before she can touch the Stone, Abonination lands next to the pillar the Stone is on. The resulting shockwave knocks her away.

"If you've got any last words for you friends, nows the time", he threatens.

"Anyone wanna switch spots?", squeaks Wasp.

.

* * *

 _Rain Forest_

 _._

"Jan, repeat! What's happening?", Tony aks urgantly.

 _ **"It's a trap! Abomination is here!"**_

"Wasp! Get out of there! Wasp!"

The only answer he receives is static.

" _Magical energy source located_ ", reports JARVIS, " _Warning! Magical pulse in progress!_ "

Iron Man lands on a naturally flat stone platform in the middle of a deep hole. He walks over to a small glowing stone floating at the center.

Then from out of nowhere, the Living Laser tackles him. Iron Man is thrown into a wall and lands on the ground.

"Agh, Laser!", he grunts, getting up.

"That's Living Laser, Iron Man! Living. As in something your not going to be about five seconds! You have no idea, how much I've been looking forward to this."

Then he attacks.

.

* * *

 _Arctic Circle_

 _._

Abonination punches a wall where Wasp had been a second ago.

Wasp dodges his swings.

"I don't know if you heard. But Iron Man, suggested you run."

She zaps him in the face with her stingers. Then starts flying around his head countinuing to zap.

"Your done! You hear me!", he growls, swatting at her, "There's no escape for you!"

When Wasp gets in front of his face again, Abomination claps his hands together. The shockwave sends Wasp tumbling through the air.

.

* * *

 _Earth-555326_ _, In Front of Avengers Tower_

 _._

"Move out of my way, Skaar", growls Hiro-Kala.

"No, Hiro. What your about to do, is dangerous. People could die."

"And how do you know what I'm about to do?"

"Spider-Woman calls it twinseption. But I'm not really sure what that means...", Skaar shakes his head, "It dosn't matter anyway. Your going to use the Arc Reactor to power the Infinity Gauntlet, and then attempt to return to our world. Am I correct?"

"Unfortunatly, yes", Hiro growls, but then he looks mildly impressed, " I'm surprised you figured it out. maybe your not as dense as I thought."

"I'll try not to be offended by that", Skaar frowns, "Hiro, please. These Next Avengers are willing to help us. But only if you surrender the Gauntlet."

"And if I don't?", Hiro pounds his fist into his guantleted hand.

"Then I'll have to take it from you."

The two brothers charge at each other.

.

* * *

 _Earth-8096,_ _Island Castle_

 _._

On the walkway of a foggy castle, Captain America approaches another glowing Stone.

But then, a rocket explodes at his feet. Cap falls back. He gets into a crouched position behind his sheild, prepared for another attack.

From the smoke created by the exposion, emerges Crimson Dynamo.

.

* * *

 _Jungle_

 _._

Clint jumps from a rock ledge to a tree branch. And from that branch to another.

He dodges another acid blast and swings on a vine to a tree trunck. He darts behind the truck, still on a branch. He peeks out and fires two arrows at his assailment.

"Paste Pot Pete?"

His arrows are quickly melted by acid.

"No, wait", he jumps down to the ground, "Your the Hypno Hustler, am I right?"

"How can you not remember me?", Chemistro asks irritably, "You punched me in the face!"

"That's not really narrowing it down."

.

* * *

 _Cemetery_

 _._

"I'm warning you Avenger, I don't want to fight you. But I can't let you have the Stone."

Black Panther takes a few steps towards a man made of purple energy.

"I can only assume the other Masters of Evil have been dispatched to the remaining six locations",says Panther, voice emotionless as always, "What intrests does Zemo have in Asgard?"

"Zemo, he-It's nothing you can stop."

"I hear the doubt in your voice. Whatever Zemo is planning, you obviously have reservations."

"You don't understand-'

'What? That Zemo is keeping you alive? I believe that Wakandan science could solve your problem as well."

Panther starts to walk towards him, unsheathed claws consealed behind his back.

"Let us discuss this like rational men."

.

* * *

 _Earth-555326_ _, Reactor Chamber_

 _._

While the fight had begun on the street, it had quickly made it's way to Hiro's intended target.

The Reactor.

The next Avengers would have defeated him already, had he no divided himself into five different colored versions of himself. **(A/N-If anyone has seen The Superhero Squad Show, you'll know that the same thing happened when the Squaddies were fighting the Dark Surfer)** Each version of Hiro had a Gauntlet with one of the five remaining Gems attached.

The Mind Gem giving a red Hiro telepathic abilites. Red Hiro was creating terrifying monsters with his mind and using then to attack Luna and Azari. Of course these creatures were only in the two heroes minds, but they were still deadly.

Orange Hiro is turning pipes into metel serpants and trying to strangle Skaar.

Green Hiro is teleporting here and there. Jabbing at Hawkeye and trying to grab Pym.

Blue Hiro opens a small portal and from it he pulls forth a mace and sword. He swings the mace at Torrun. She dodges and strikes with her own sword.

Purple hiro attempts to take control of Spider-Woman, her eyes slowly turning purple. James throws a sheild at him, releasing Spider-Woman from his control.

Tony and Vision had left the fight to evacuate the city to the best of their abilites.

The team was on their own now.

.

* * *

 _Earth-8096_ _, Lake_

.

Scurge the Executioner stood guard over one of the Norn Stones on a medium sized sandbar.

From the sky a green giant land behind him. He calmly turns to the being.

When the dust settles, the Hulk is revealed. Hulk punches his hand. Already forgetting the Stone, and ready to fight.

Scurge smirks. Lifts his axe. Spins is once like a baton. And charges.

Hulk charges as well, fist raised.

.

* * *

 _Former Hydra Base_

 _._

Thor flys threw a hole in the roof and lands among broken lab equipment. All along the walls are old computors and glass cages big enough to hold an Ogre.

Thor pulls out his ID card to contact the others.

"Avengers, I believe i have found the source of the distubances detected by iron man's computor. It is a Norn Stone. An arifact of Asgardian magic **(A/N-I just want to piont out that Asgardian 'magic', is just science. And their sorcerers are the same as our scientists.)** , created by the most powerful Sorceress."

"You insult me Odinsson", says a silky voice from the shadows.

Thor whips around to see Zemo and the Enchantress appear on the other side of the room.

"Carnilla's power is nothing, compared to mine."

"Dynamo, shut down the Avenger's communication", Zemo orders over his own comm. link.

Thor looks down at his ID card to see the signal reduced to static.

"What is the meaning of this, Enchantress?", Thor demands, "Why have you brought the Norn Stones to Midgard?"

"Midgard was once the center of the nine Realms", she speaks slowly, as if she was talking to a small child, "I am going to make the middle realm once again. The Stones are going to tear down the walls between Asgard and Earth."

Thor starts towards them. Zemo responds by pulling out a gun powered by a glowing emerald.

'You are more of a fool than I originally thought, Zemo. If you think that-Naugghh!"

The shot from the gun sends Thor into a wall.

.

* * *

 _Rain Forest_

 _._

"Apparently all communications are down! Why?!", Iron Man tries to hit the Living Laser with his repulsers while still hovering, _and_ dodgeing at the same time. Laser dodges and comes back around.

 _"External interference detected",_ JARVIS reports.

Laser sideswipes Iron Man.

Iron Man turns to blast him, but ends up getting hit in the back. This forces him down to the platform the Stone is on.

Laser pushes him away from the Stone with a burst of energy.

"Having fun yet?"

"What are you even doing here, Parks? What is it your after?"

"Zemo wants something. Don't know what. Don't care. 'Cause I'm doing what I want. Turning you, into a smoking pile of ash!"

.

* * *

 _Earth-555326, Reactor Chamber_

 _._

James dodges a blast from Purple Hiro. He throws a sheild at Orange Hiro's head. Causing him th lose control of the metal serpants and the buring water from the sprinkler system that had activated earlier.

Looking around at the battle going on around him, James sees an opening.

He runs at Hawkeye and jumps over his head.

James throws a sheild at Red Hiro. Intending to knock him out.

But then Luna does something unexpected.

At some point in the fight, she had placed herself by the reactor. Not really doing anything other than an ocational punch or kick. Enough to distract a Hiro long enough for one of the other Avengers to get in a good hit.

So James wasn't expecting her to preform a roundhouse kick, hitting Red Hiro in the chin.

This caused the sheild to miss it's target and to hit the reactor. Denting it slightly.

James notices, but quickly dismisses it when he sees Purple Hiro going after Spider-Woman again. He quickly jumps into action.

.

* * *

 _Earth-8096, Arctic Cirlcle_

 _._

"Your useless, bug! You know that, right?", Abonination stomps down. Narrowly missing Wasp, who flys up into the air. Dodging Abonination's fists.

"Even the guys with no powers: with a sheild and a bow. Even they put up more of a fight! You?! Your nothing!"

Abomination tries to hit her with a right-hook, but Wasp dodges to the right. His fist gets stuck in the ice wall.

"Maybe so", says Wasp, "But I'm still gonna kick your sorry hide!"

Wasp blasts the ice above him. Causing it to break apart and fall on top of him.

Wasp lands on top of the rubble and giggles, relieved, "I should have brought my camera! No one's ever going to beli-Uggh!"

She's interupted by a scaly hand grabbing her.

.

* * *

 _Lake_

 _._

"Rraagghh!", Hulk roars as Scurge swings his axe at him.

Hulk punches him, dodging another swing.

Scurge punches Hulk into the water. He raises his axe and swings down at the Hulk.

Hulk rolls away just as the weapon meets the area where his head had been not long before.

Scurge tries to slice him again, but Hulk dodges. Then he grabbs Scurge and throws him across the water. He skips like a stone.

After he lands, Scurge stands up and turns towards Hulk. He raises his axe and slices the ground beneath the water.

A ravine opens up beneath falls through. And Scurge swims after a quickly sinking Hulk.

.

* * *

.

 **And now for the End of the Chapter Random Question Time! Yay!**

 **Who is your favorite Super Villain of all time? (DC, Marvel, and any others you can think of) All I ask is you don't make them up.**

 **Cash is out, peace!**


	6. Trees in the Chamber

**Welcome back to another episode of 'Past, Future, and Alternate Universes'. From this point forward, EMH Hawkeye will be known as Clint. His son will be Hawkeye. I was going to call him Fran-**

 **Hawkeye: Don't even say it!**

 **Alright, alright! I won't say it! Anyway, I've forgotten to do this for every other chapter... I own nothing! Let this count for all chapters from now on.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

This hostage Earth, Part 3

Trees in the Chamber

.

 _Earth-8096,_ _Former Hydra Base_

 _._

Thor blocks Zemo's glowing sword using Mjornir's handle.

"Iron Man did exactly as I knew he would", Zemo strikes his sword at Thor, " The fool divided the Avengers. Together they have defeated my Masters of Evil as a team. Individually, they will fall!"

"You wish to test you strength against mine, Mortal?!", Thor kicks Zemo's chest, pushing him away.

"I have no need to", sneared Zemo, " Your defeat was planned before you even arrived."

All of a sudden, Thor is shot from behind by the Enchantress. He turns around and uses Mjonir to block any further attack.

Thor shoots bolts of lightning at her, but she summons a green energy sheild around herself.

Zemo uses the distraction to shoot Thor in the back again. He falls in an undignified manner.

Thor groans and reaches for his hammer. Amora steps on his hand lightly, enough to stop him, "Fool, you had your chance to escape this."

Amora's eyes glow an acid green as she binds Thor in green ropes of energy.

"but you turned your back on me", Enchentress raises her hand up. Thor's trapped form rises as well. She places him near a wall and for good messure, puts a sheild around Mjonir.

"For you arrogence, Midgard will pay the price."

She then turns around and activates the Norn Stones.

.

* * *

 _Space & Time_

.

 _In all seven Norn Stone locations the Stones activate. Connecting each location to one of the Nine Realms._

 _And about twenty-five years into the future, energy was building up. The energy from five uniqe gems and a leak in a Reactor were quickly intertwining._

 _The energy was leaking into the timestream._

 _Traveling up river._

 _And conecting the Past, to the Future._

 _And Beyond._

 _._

* * *

 _Earth-8096,_ _Arcitc Circle_

 _._

Wasp winced as Abominations grip on her tightened.

"Say 'good-bye', girly."

Just when Jan thought her time was up, a large red fist came down on Abonination. Causing him to drop her.

She lifted herself up to her hands and knees. Looking up, she saw a giant man wearing a red and black costume. On his cowel are silver white ant anteni.

Abonination lifts the fist off of himself, just to end up being pounded into the ice.

"Are you alright?", Antman asks Jan.

"Yeah", she says, flying up to his face, "Hank! I can't believe you came, and-Uh...Wait! Can I change my answer on being ok?"

Antman follows her gaze around him to see what's got her so upset.

The Norn Stone is glowing brightly. Emenating waves of energy.

The energy waves alter the landscape, the ravine becomes more open. And colder, if that's even possible.

Beings of living ice approach them. Antman and Wasp just stare.

"Jotuuns!?", gasps a voice from behind them.

The two heroes turn to find a blond young woman dressed in Asgardian armour suspiciously like Thor's.

.

* * *

 _Jungle_

 _._

Clint and Chemistro watch as their Norn Stone sends off energy waves. Cracks in the trees and spaces beneath roots begin to glow a blueish white.

'What's happening?", asks Chenistro.

"Isn't this your plan, genius?", Clint sarcasticly asks.

Firefly like creatures fly out of the cracks and roots. Elves can be seen running nearby.

A few Elves appear on some nearby branches.

 _Crash!_

"Ow! What's a tree doing in the Reactor Chamber?!", asks a person wearing red and black spandex increduasly.

Clint raises an eyebrow at the new arrival, "Spjider-Man?"

.

* * *

 _Island Castle_

 _._

Crimson Dynamo holds Captain America down with his large robotic glove. But begins to hear whispers.

"Who's there?!", he demands, "Ahow yourself!"

The whispers continuse. Getting closer. The fog around them takes the shape of many creatures. The kind you see in nightmares.

Dynamo whips around to see the creatures advance upon him

.

* * *

 _Earth 555326, Reactor Chamber_

 _._

Hawkeye drags the unconsious Orange Hiro over to the pile of Hiros, "that's the last of them."

All together, the Hiros merged backed into the original. "All right, now what?", asks Azari, What do we-Hey!", he whips around, "Where's Toruun?"

Everyone looks around to see the golden woman missing.

"Hey, yeah! Where is she?", asks a confused Pym, "And Skaar and Spider-Woman? Where'd they go?"

Hawkeye opened his mouth to say something-And dissapered. Along with Pym.

Luna looked wide-eyed at where the two boys had stood/hovered, 'Wha-What happened?! Where'd they go?!"

James notices something out of the corner of his eye. The in the Arc Reactor. Now a full out crack.

"I think I-", then he's gone.

Luna gulps. She looks to Azari for guadance.

"And then there were two", Azari says dryly.

 **Sooo... No one is commenting. *crickets* If somebody doesn't comment, I will be forced to resort to begging. And no one wants to see that. It's not pretty.**

 **Random** **Question: What is your favorite Disney movie?**

 **On a totally unrelated note, I found a hilarious TFP video on YouTube called 'TFP Starscream-Be Prepared' by Ovekzka's channel. It wasn't meant to be funny, buuuut... I can't look at 'Screamer the same way anymore.**

 **So, be prepared.**

 **Cash is out, peace!**


	7. Insane

**Sorry this chapter is late! It's the second longest chapter I've ever written, so I hope you like it.**

 **Enjoy!**

.

Chapter 7

This Hostage Earth, Part 4

Insane

.

 _Earth 8096, Former Hydra Base_

 _._

Amora the Enchantress stands by the portal in the middle of the room. She's keeping it stable.

Zemo stands behind her, observing.

Thor floats nearby, wrapped in glowing green chains.

Hidden from veiw behind trashed machinery, is a red-haired young man in his early twenties.

James wasn't sure what was going on. All he knew, was that his Aunt Amora and some Evil Purple Guy had a younger version of his Uncle Thor captive, and were obviously up to no good.

"Do not trust the Enchantress, Zemo", warned Thor, "Whatever she promised you, it is a lie. To her, mortals are nothing. They are beneath Asgardians. Not equals to be bargained with."

Zemo chuckles. From a bag hooked to his waist he pulls out a golden mind controlling collar.

 _This can't be good_ , thinks James.

"Do you think I ever trusted her?", taunts Zemo.

He walks behind Amora and snaps the collar around her neck.

She gasps, "You dare-Aagghh!"

Zemo has activated the collar, Amora's eyes white. Her face blank.

"Now, Enchantress, continue your spell. But when the armies of Asgard come to Earth, I want them under MY control", he whispers in her ear.

 _This guy is insane_ , thinks James and Thor.

.

* * *

 _Lake_

 _._

Hawkeye and Pym watch as a burly Asgardian flys out of the water to places unknown to them.

"Wonder how that happened?", wonders Pym.

Hawkeye gives him a look, "Better question is how we ended up on a sand bar in the middle of a lake, when a few seconds ago we were in the Reactor Chamber!", his voice had steadily rose to the point of yelling at small yellow teen.

Then the Hulk walks out of the water, holding a large axe.

"Huh, lightweight", he says.

Pym squeaks and hides behind Hawkeye. Remembering his first encounter with the green giant.

"And I believe that _that_ answers your question", Hawkeye says camly.

Hulk looks at them with narrowed eyes. But before anyone can do anything, the water comes alive! Tentacles of water wave through the air. Faces in the water glare at the trio.

"Well, that's new", Hawkeye says unhelpfuly.

.

* * *

 _Island Castle_

 _._

The phantom-like creatures slowly approach Crimson Dynamo. He's starting to panic. Two grab at the glass dome protecting his head. He flails his arms, trying to send the creatures away.

"No-no! Stay away!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Dynamo", Captain America pushes himself off the ground with his hands. This propels his feet against Dynamo's dome. Shattering it open.

The creatures take advantage of this new entrance. Dynamo's screams of horror can be heard for miles.

From a safe distance away, Steve watches stone-faced, "Always stay focused on the matter at hand, Comrade."

Just then, the comms. come back online.

"Anyone listening?", Hanks voice asks, "We've got a big problem here!"

Meanwhile, on the other side of the castle, Skaar is fighting off the phantom creatures as best he could.

Slash with his sword! Punch with his fist! Yell in it's face! (That last one didn't really help)

Slash! Punch! Slash! Slash! Yell!

"Skaar don't know where he is!", he yelled into a creatures face. Proper grammer quickly forgotten in his mini rampage.

He slashed another creature.

"Skaar don't know how he got here!"

Punch! Slash! Punch!

"What Skaar dose know!"

Slash!

"Is Skaar is-!"

SHLIK! A peice of stone brick slid to the ground in a clean cut.

"MAD!"

.

* * *

 _Jungle_

 _._

Clint releases an arrow. The arrow whizzes through the air. Pinning Chemistro to the trunk of a tree with a gluey substsnce.

Chemistro glances at his hand and and then glares at Clint. He aims his acid gun at the purple archer.

Spider-Woman lands in a crouch next to Clint.

THWIP! THWIP!

The nosle to Chemistro's acid gun is clogged up and his lower body is stuck to the tree. The gun explodes from the pressure. Acid covering his form. But it's not strong enough to eat through the webs or glue, but has no problems with his mask.

"Aagghh! Help me! This stuff is dangerous!"

"Acid? Dangerous?", May tilts her head to the side in mock thought, "Nah! You'll be fine!"

Chemistro glares at her after taking off his half melted mask.

Hawkeye glances at her before pulling out his ID Card.

"Does anyone know how to stop this-Whatever it is? I'm surrounded by Elves and Spider-Man's little sister is spouting off bad puns."

"Actually I'm-Hey!", she yells indignatly, "They aren't that bad!"

"Yeah, right...", Clint rolls his eyes, unconvinced, "Thanks for the help, but really, who are you?"

May stands up on the branch both of them are on, "Just your friendly neighborhood Spider-Woman", confidently using her father's catch phrase.

"I mean who are you _really_?"

"You mean my secret identity?"

He nods.

May snorts, "Yeah, nice try. But I don't just give my identity out to just anyone. I know I'm in an alternate dimension",she shrugs, "but I still can't just go around telling everyone who I am."

"Alternate dimension?"

May sighs, shoulders slumped, "It's a long story. Well, not really _long_ , but-Yeah, this is going to take a bit of explaining."

.

* * *

 _Cematary_

 _._

Wonder Man, AKA Simon Williams, is knocked out of the sky by Black Panther's vibranium shots.

He lands on the ground and shoots purple energy at T'Chala. But he dodges.

Shadowy arms reach through the fog and grab at Wonder Man's legs.

He panics and blasts them and flys up higher to get away from them clawing limbs.

"What is this? What's happening?!"

"I do not know Simon Williams. bit it is time to ask yourself. Do you truly beleve there will be a world left for you to live in if you help Zemo?"

Wonder Man hesitates, unsure of what to do. In the end he decides to fly away.

"Aaaggghhh!"

Panther whips around to find Dark Elves surounding him. But not all of them were focused on him. Many were chasing a young women with blond hair.

Panther pounced into action.

.

* * *

 _Rain Forrest_

 _._

The Living Laser zips to the top of the cavern.

iron Man dodges a lser beam.

"JARVIS begin energy absorbstion!"

Laser rams into Tony, only to be absorbed into the armour.

"Aagghh! Energy relese...Now!"

The Living Laser is shot out of the Unibeam and into space.

Iron Man colapses to his hands and knees. He removes his face plate, panting heavily.

"Wha-where? Tony?!", shouts a concerned voice.

Tony looks up to see a young dark skinned man. He had a jagged crew cut and wore a sleeveless black bodysuit. His worried (and a bit confused) brown eyes, told Tony he wasn't an enemy.

"Okay...", the man dragged the word out, "I'm in a weird cave with a younger-than-I-last-checked Tony Stark",he looks up to stare at the glowing alien rock giving out energy in waves, "with a Norn Stone."

"How did you-"

"And we've got company!"

Tony turns his head to see a multiple pairs of eyes glowing in the shadows.

"Thor? Thor!", he yells into his ID Card, "Any tips on how to turn off a magic rock?"

.

* * *

 _Former Hydra Base_

 _._

James watched as Zemo approached Thor with his sword uncheathed.

"I've never slain an Asgardian before", Zemo says with sick glee.

Thor tries to summon Mjonir. But with the dome in place, it dosn't even budge.

"I'm looking forward to it", Zemo raises his sword.

WHAM!

Zemo falls to the ground, unconsious.

"Not today, your _Highness_!", James comes out of his hiding place, catching his sheild in one hand.

He walks over to Amora and uses his sheild to break the collar around her neck.

She gasps, her hand shooting up to her throat. Her brows knits together.

"Who are you?", she asks him.

Now it's his turn to be confused, "What do you mean? It's me, James."

"I have never met you before, Mortal."

James looks confused. Then it clicks, "No, you havn't. Not yet", he says more to himself.

"What are you talking abou-"

"Your opening a portal to Asgard", James inturupts, facing the portal, "And Unc-er-Loki's forces will come through. So he can conquor Earth."

Both Thor and Amora looked at him in shock. Before either can ask him how he knows this, James slams his sheild at Amora's head.

"Agh!", she stumbles back, holding forehead. Thor winces, _that has to hurt._

But then he falls to the floor. The binds having disapeared while Amora had been distracted. He quickly contacts the Avengers and tells them to destroy the Norn Stones.

"How dare you!", Amora yells. Her hands glow green, ready to attack the red-headed man. But then she freezes at the sight that catches her attention.

Thor was about to destroy the Stone with his hammer.

James and Amora quickly forget about each other. Their focus, keeping Thor from destroying the Stone.

Time seems to slow down.

James and Amora reaching forward to stop Thor.

Their protests coming to late.

And Mjonir making contact with the Stone.

.

* * *

 _JARVIS_

 _._

"All magical activety has subsided. Threat level, zero. Connection to Iron Man armour, lost. Connection to Avengers iD Cards, lost. Avengers bio-signitures, not found."

.

* * *

 _Asgard_

 _._

"What an unexpected surprise", said a voice that was anything but surprised.

Thor and James lifted their heads from the ground to see who had spoken.

"Neh!", Thor gasps.

"Welcome home, Brother."

As Loki laughs James analyzes his situation.

The crack in the Reactor. The Norn Stones. The protal Evil Aunt Amora was creating. A clean shaven younger Thor.

He knew what was happening.

He knew was _going to_ happen.

He knew because he'd read about it.

In a history book.

* * *

 **Whew! Glad that's over with. Now leave in the comments what you guys thought of it. :-)**

 **And again, sorry it took so long. I didn't like my first draft, so did a little editing. And this was the result.**

 **Random Question: Who is your favorite Avenger pairing?**

 **Review please! Cash is out, peace!**


	8. Over the Rainbow

**Yay! A new record! 2,683 words in total. I'm feeling pretty good about that. I think you will be too. This chapter will bring the characters to life. you'll think your on Earth 8096 lost in the Nine Realms.**

 **Enjoy!**

.

The Fall of Asgard, Part 1

Over the Rainbow

.

 _Earth 8096,_ _Alfheim_

 _._

Spider-Woman woke up to find Clint and herself lying on the grass in a small clearing. She shook Clint's shoulder to wake him up.

Clint's eyes flew open quickly. As soon as he saw who had awoken him though, he visibly calmed down. After what she'd told him what she could about who she was and where she'd come from, he knew he could trust her. To not stab him in the back that is. Be useful in a fight? Not so much.

They both stood up. Before they could do anything else though, a group of Elves on horseback rode past them.

Through the trees the Elves had just past through, Spider-Woman noticed something.

"What's that?"

Before Clint could say anything, she took off.

Clint groaned, "Hey! Wait up!", he shouted.

He ran after her, "You can't run off...like...that."

He walked up beside her, gaping.

They stood on what at first glance would be called a cliff. But it wasn't. Because beyond where the ground ended was...Space. Stars and asteroids as far as the eye could see.

"I don't think we're in Kansas anymore, Toto", Spider-Woman quiped.

"No kidding", says the purple archer in awe.

The sounds of hooves catches their attention. They go back to the clearing where they had been a moment ago.

One of the riders nearly knocks Clint down.

"Hey! Watch it!"

"I suggest you run, Archer. Loki's forces move swiftly", advices the long-haired Elf. He then turns his horse and continues running.

"Hey, hey, you with the ears! What is this place?", Clint yells after the Elves' retreating form.

"Yeah, where are we?", asks Spider-Woman, "And what's a Loki?"

"GRRRR..."

The two heroes turn to find a pack of giant black wolves with large fangs stalking towards them.

"Loki's forces?", Spider-Woman gulps.

.

* * *

 _Asgard_

 _._

"And the time for Odin's sleep came once again to Asgard, where Lord Odin rested and replenished his power. But this time, Lord Odin's favorite son, was not there to protect him while he slumbered. The Son had abondoned the Golden Realm, to protect the mortals he loved so dearly."

Loki poured his wine onto Thor's head. Causing him to cough.

"Do try to stay consious, Thor."

Thor struggled against his chains again. He'd been doing this since they were first put there.

"This is the most important part of the tale. I wouldn't want you, or your silent friend, to miss it", mocked Loki, gesturing to James.

James had refused to speak when they'd arrived in Asgard. Who knows what kind of damage to the Time Stream he'd already caused! He didn't need to say something else that could change the future further.

James watched as Loki continued to gloat about how he'd conquered eight of the nine Realms.

Loki had taken his sheild, gauntlet, and Thor's hammer. But he was a fool if he beleived the son of the Black Widow needed tools to escape.

Unlike Thor, who was in a stockade that was chained to the floor, James simply had his arms chained behind him. He'd already freed his wrists from the retraints.

He just had to wait for the right moment...

.

* * *

 _Jotunnheim_

 _._

Antman (now normal sized) and Torrun run through the snow and ice. They are trying to stay ahead of the Frost Giants pursuing them.

Antman stops and opens his hands. The shrunken Wasp still unconsious.

"Jan. Jan! Come on, I need you here", he begs her, "Wherever here is."

"We be in Jotunheim, Man of Giants", Torrun informs the father of her little brother, "One of the Nine Realms. Home to the Frost Giants, the beings we faced before."

"O-kay",he dragged out the O sound, _Man of Giants?,_ "Now that that's clear, who are you?"

Torrun hesitates to answer. She knew she was in the past, a moment in time known as the Fall of Asgard. Her father had told her the tale many times. And now she found herself living through the Giants part of the tale. It wasn't as intense as her father's retelling had made her believe it would be.

 _Me thinks Father embellished a bit_ , thought Torrun, smirking inwardly. She returns her attention to the man in red, "I am Torrun, daughter of-"

She's interupted by a massive battle-axe, nearly taking off their heads.

The axe's owner is a Jotun wearing an eyepatch over his right eye.

"You and the mortal should not have trespassed Jotunheim, Asgardian."

"We have not come here of our own intent", says Torrun calmly, _I need to avoid a fight_ , "If thee would allow us to expla-"

Once again she is interupted by an axe. She turns around to find Antman had grown to his giant form and had been the one to throw the axe. Jan was resting safetly under a small outcropping of ice.

The Jotun to the right of Eyepatch yanked the axe out his arm where it had landed. The Jotuns weren't very impressed by this.

 _This won't end well_ , Torrun thought grimly.

.

* * *

 _Niffleheim_

 _._

Captain America and Skaar wandered the fog, still unaware of the others presence.

Cap attempted to contact Iron Man over the comms, with no success.

"So much for modern technology."

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught movement.

He turned, sheild at the ready. But what he saw made him freeze.

"Manelli?"

Before him stood Dino Manelli. He wore an army green shirt and pantaloons. A sash of grenades strapped across his chest.

"From Able Company, right?", asked Cap, "You were with Jack Fury's Howling Commados last time I saw you. Dino, where are we?"

'Manelli' disapeared as a patch of fog blew by.

But Cap's shock to this was short lived as soilders he had fought with before his nap in the ice, started to appear around him. They would be there one second, and gone the next.

 _"Cap, why did you leave us behind?",_ the voices came from all around.

 _"We needed you."_

 _"Why did you abandon the mission?"_

 _"Why arn't you down in the dirt with us?'_

While Cap faced ghostly copies of his old friends, Skaar was running from fallen opponants.

 _"You think you've won the fight, runt?!",_ yells Axeman Bone, a red alien wearing a fur cape.

"Leave Skaar alone!", the frightened gamma teen slices at the illusion of his dead enemy.

 _"Heh heh, ha! Ho ha ha! Heh!"_

All around him are Bugs wearing gladitorial armour. Laughing at him.

 _"Is the Worldbreaker scared?",_ taunts one of the Bugs.

 _"The mighty Son of Hulk. Can't even face us",_ another Bug circles him, _"Your attempt at being honorable killed us."_

 _"We died_ without _honor!"_

"You were half starved! Weak!", Skaar pleads with them to understand, "I could not fight you! There is no honor in being slaughtered."

 _"Foolish Sakaarson!",_ they taunt.

 _"Ha ha ho heh! Hoo ha ha!"_

 _"Weakling!"_

Skaar falls to his knees. Normally such taunts would make him angry. But from them? He felt ashamed.

He didn't even notice the muscled green figure that watched him and Steve from a distance.

.

* * *

 _Vanaheim_

 _._

Once again, Hulk emerged from the lake. Looking around, he noticed the young teen from before. The one who had been with the white haired archer. The boy seemed to be having difficulty keeping something above the water.

Absentmindingly garbbing Scurge's axe, he walks over to find the boy in yellow trying to keep the archer's head above water.

Eyes wide, he reached down and pulled Hawkeye out. He quickly leaped to the shore, where he laid the pale young man down on the warm sand.

Pym ran up next to them, panting from running in water.

"Hawkeye, wake up!", he fell to his knees next to his friend, "Come on! You have to wake up!"

Hulk stood there next to the boy pleading with his friend to wake up. He didn't know what to do.

 _"Don't just stand there! Do something!"_ , yells Bruce Banner from next to 'Hawkeye'.

Hulk glared at Banner. Even though he wasn't really _there_. What he was seeing was only a mental projection his mind created whenever Banner spoke to him.

"What am I supposed to do?", he asked irritably.

Pym stared up at him, "I don't know. Can you do anything? Can you help him?", he asked, his voice sounding hopeful at the last question.

Hulk didn't hear him as he listened to what Banner said.

 _"Check his pulse. If it's below-You know what? Never mind. You'll crush his wrist. Give me control."_

Hulk growled, about to argue. But then he saw Pym's scared eyes, full of hope. Not scared of him. Scared of losing his friend, and hoping he could help him. Hulk sighed.

"Alright", he grunted. As soon as the word left his mouth, he began to get smaller. His skin paled, becomeing less green. He could feel his mind slipping away. Losing control of his body, as it became someone else's.

The change lasted only about half a minute. And soon, standing in the Hulk's place, stood a scrawny caucasian man trying to hold up his baggy purple pants.

Banner quickly got to work examining Hawkeye.

Pym stared at him. His brain frozen, trying to process what he was seeing. He'd met Banner five years ago. Just before the final battle with Ultron. But this guy...Looked younger. Early forties. No white hair. A bit more confident looking too.

Pym tilts his head to the side, _well, he_ kinda _looks like Bruce...sorta._

"Hey kid!", Banner pulls Pym from his thoughts, "I need you to shock him right here", he points to Hawkeye's chest.

"What!?"

"Shock him. We need to give his heart a jump start. A low level shock from your stingers should do the trick."

Pym bit his lower lip, unsure. But one quick glance at Hawkeye and he knew he had to do it. He shrunk down to his pixie form and took aim at Hawkeye's chest. He didn't charge them up- so that the blast would be low level-and fired.

They knew it worked when Hawkeye jerked up, coughing and spluttering water. When he was done he groaned.

"Wha?", he stared blankly at the tiny teen in front of him for a few seconds. Then unconsiousness clamed him once more.

Banner helped the slumped archer to lay back down. _He'll live,_ he thought, _but he needs proper medical attention._

Outloud he said, "He'll be okay, just needs some rest."

Pym crossed his arms and gave the scientist a look that said ' _really_ ', "Don't treat me like I don't know anything. There's still water in his lungs. If we don't get him help he'll get pneumonia."

Banner nodded. This kid was smart, _smart enough to know when someone isn't 'okay',_ he thought, _and smart enough to steal and use Wasp's tech._

He was about to question the kid on how he obtained the shrink suit and stingers, when the sound of whips cracking caught their attention.

From where he was standing, Banner was able to make out a caged wagon full of prisoners. This made him, angry.

He managed to ground a simple comand to the yellow teen, "Stay."

Banner was quickly replaced by the Hulk. Hulk jumped towards the wagon.

.

* * *

 _Svartalfheim_

 _._

Black Panther examines the ground. Everything here was dead. The home of the Dark Elves was nothing but a barren waist land.

Except in this one spot. A small sprout. A tiny bit of green.

He raised his head to gaze upon the seeminly barren landscape that was Svartalfheim.

 _Perhaps one day it will this will be a feild. Filled with beauty once again,_ he thought.

His eyes landed on the blond young girl he had rescued from the Dark Elves. She had explained to him to him her situation as best she could. But it was hard to believe. In particular, the Next Avengers. Their future children.

He's pulled from his thoughts when Luna spots the Elves in the distance, "They're back!"

Luna takes a deep breath to calm her emotions. _No need to make the man in the catsuit panic,_ she thought.

She grabbed Panther's arm and began running for her life. All the while directing her fears towards the Elves behind them, causing them to slow down or have short-lived panic attacks. And complaining about her best friend.

"Sure, Mayday, let's help the weird alien kids find their dad. it's not like one of them is crazy and'll end up sending us to an alternate universe!", Luna shakes her head, griting her teeth, "when I get my hands on her..."

.

* * *

 _Nidavaleir_

 _._

When Azari had regained consiousness after the exploding Norn Stone had knocked him out, he had found himself in a man-made cave tunnel. And being dragged on his back by short guys with beards. At first he'd freaked out. But after the dwarf in charge had explained to him that they only wanted to help and that they needed to get to the Forge where it was safe fro Loki's forces, Azari had agreed to help carry the still unconsious Tony.

thinking over what he'd just learned, Azari came to the same conclusion as James, time travel. Both he and James had been the only ones who saw any point in reading those dusty data records that their Tony had given them to study.

 _Younger Tony is starting to make sense,_ he thought.

Speaking of Tony, he woke up to the sight of a Dwarf in blue armour holding him under the arms.

Panicking, he flailed his arms and legs. Causing the Dwarf and Azari to drop him.

He scooted away from them and waved his right arm repulser at them. It was the only peice of armout left.

"Back off! Right now."

"The mortal is waving at us", says a Dwarf in green armour. He turns to Azari, "Why is he doing that?"

"Um...It's a weapan? It shoots repulser blasts", Azari shrugged and shook his head, _this really isn't important right now,_ "Uh, hi Tony. You don't know me, yet. I'm Azari. And uh, this is Eitri, and two of his best warriors. Oh, and we're in one of the Nine Realms, Nidavaleir."

The Blue Dwarf said to Eitri, "My Lord, we must keep moving."

Eitri nodded. He took a step towards Tony, "Son of Stark, do you remember how you came to my realm?"

tony lowered his repulser, "The last thing I remember, I destroyed the Stone. The Norn Stone."

"Yes, Azari told us this is what you had done. The Stones are very powerful. No doubt part of Loki's plan."

"Loki?! Thor's brother? Wait a minute. I'm not on Earth anymore, am I?", Tony stood up.

"Uh, duh?", Azari raises a brow, "I did just say that already, didn't I? We're in Nidavaleir. When you broke the Stone, it created a wormhole and sent us here."

eitri decides to interupt at this time, "We go not to the Forge, the last remaining free stronghold."

"I have to find Thor and the rest of my team", argues Tony.

"First, we must get to safety."

"Safety? From what?"

 _Raor!_

Ahuge troll like creature cashes through the cave wall. It wore green armour, with a white skull like design on the front. It also had gray shoulder conerings and wrist gauntlets.

"Never mind."

Eitri's warriors attack the intruder. The Green Dwarf uses the wall to catapult himself at the Troll. He swings his mace at him.

but the Troll sjust bites the mace and punches the Dwarf away. He spits out the weapan and backhands the Blue Dwarf away as well.

"Eitri, any more warriors you wish to test against Ulik?"

"How about me?", challanges Tony, walking to stand beside Eitri.

"Or me", Azari joins them.

Ulik throws his head back and laughs, "and who are you?", he asks, poking Tony in the chest.

tony calmly blasts Ulik's chin, sending him into the ceiling.

"I'm Iron Man."

.

* * *

 **2,683...Now that's a chapter! I hope you guys liked it. The next chapter won't be as long. A bit of a filler, just to let you all know what's happening in the future on Earth 555326.**

 **And as a warning, I won't be updating as regularly as I had been in the beginning. Real life decided to rear it's ugly head, and no one's commenting. Very unmotivated at the moment.**

 **Random Question: What is you favorite chap stick or lip balm flavor? (lipstick and gloss counts)**

 **Review please! Cash is out, peace!**


	9. Anomalies and Gems

**Hi everybody! Sorry for not updating sooner. I lost the notebook that I write my first drafts in, and really didn't feel like rewriting the entire thing. (forget the fact that I ended up hating what I wrote originally and did that anyway) Sooo... Yeah. I'm lazy.**

 **Sorta.**

 **Anyway, I'm back! Future Tony Stark will be known as Tony, and his past self as Iron Man. Vision is just Vision. And tell me what you think of my AI, S.A.I.R.A.(Sarcastic Artificial Intelligence Requiring Advil (young superheroes can give anyone a headache))?**

.

Anomalies and Gems

.

 _Earth 555326_ , _42nd Street_

 _._

 _"Tone?"_

"What is it S.A.I.R.A.? I'm a bit busy", says Tony, hovering over the street outside of Grand Central Station entrance way. There were no actual trains, but the tunnels would still be much safer than being out in the open.

 _"It is the A-Nexts, they are gone. At multiple points during the battle against Hiro-Kala, each of the kids disapeared",_ S.A.I.R.A. reported, a hint of worry in the AI's voice, _"And...There is, something you need to see..."_

Tony's eyes narrowed, "On my way", he switched com. lines, pulling up Vision's picture, "Vision, I need you to continue evacuating the citizens. S.A.I.R.A. says somethings up."

 _"Of course. Please inform me if there is a problem that requires my assistance."_

"Will do"

.

* * *

 _Reactor Chamber_

 _._

Tony flew through the towers hallways. S.A.I.R.A. had sounded worried. Whatever had happened to the team, the answers would be in the Reactor Chamber.

Tony stopped in front of the sliding doors, landing with a small muffled thud thanks to the carpet. He waited for the door to open. And waited...but nothing.

"S.A.I.R.A.? Why isn't the door opening?"

Tony heard a quiet wine that he recongined as the equivilent of an 'uhh', _"You do not want to go in there. I am unable to bring up a security feed to show you the anomaly, but from the readings I am receiving, it would not be wise to enter at this time."_

"That sounds bad. By any chance would there be any good news?"

Another low wine, _"I was able to remove Hiro-Kala from the Chamber before the anomaly could affect him in anyway."_

Tony sighs, _,_ "At least the bad guy is safe. But I still need to get in there", he quickly overrides S.A.I.R.A.'s control over the door. Soon enough, they open with a whoosh.

But what he saw inside...He wasn't expecting this.

 _I'm getting too old for this, "_ That's a portal", it wasn't a question.

The rapidly spinning (in _both_ directions) Reactor is glowing a multispectrom display of colors. A gradually growing feild of energy surrounds the machine. Electricity arcs off it's surface. And at the center of it all, are six small stones.

Tony's suit starts to bombard him with warnings.

 _ **Warning: Unstable anti-matter detected.**_

 _ **Warning: Gamma radiation present. Evacuation of current location recemded.**_

 _ **Warning: Tachyon and cerebral energies building to critical levels.**_

"S.A.I.R.A.! Close the door, now!"

She didn't need to be told twice. After the door was closed, Tony immediatly commed Vision.

"Vision, I 'require your assistace'", he gave the door a sidelong look, "We've got a problem."

.

* * *

 **Yeah ya do!**

 **Moving on...From this point forward, I will only update a chapter _if_ I comment or review. I'm not feeling very motivated to post anything when no one is commenting. At this point, I'd be happy if someone just said they hated my story. (anyone who does this, will have their typen words rearranged into praise for my 'fantabulous' story)**

 **Random Question; What is your favorite elemental power? Earth, wind, water, or fire?**

 **Cash is out, peace!**


End file.
